


exclusivity

by covellite



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, i am NOT tagging that relationship with mumbo's real name it'd be weird, just a pair of himbos bein stupid together what more could a person want, mutual affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Scar and Grian might both be attracted to each other, but they should probably sort out their other relationships first. Or at least, they should figure out if theyhaveother relationships.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, GoodTimesWithScar/Cubfan135 (mentioned), Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85 (mentioned)
Series: Omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	exclusivity

Scar’s working on his wheat farm when Grian passes, and he stops to lean on his hoe as casually as he can while Grian does so.

“Hey Scar!” Grian says cheerily. He’s got a bag slung across his shoulder, and it draws Scar’s attention to his bare arms, set free from his usual sweater due to the heat of the jungle. Grian’s muscular, which Scar already knew — it’s hard to be a builder without good upper body strength — but _seeing_ his muscles is very different from just knowing they exist. It makes Scar glad his fake beard covers half his face.

“Hiya, G-man. Where’re you off to?”

“Spending a couple days with Iskall and Mumbo.”

Scar tilts his head. “I thought the Architechs weren’t coming back this season?” He and Cub don’t have any plans to bring ConCorp back, but if the Architechs are planning something, Cub will want to know.

Grian laughs. “Not like that. We’re- you know. Spending time _together_.”

“Oh,” Scar says, and he definitely doesn’t squeak. “Right. You guys are- are you dating? Or is it just like, he’s an omega and you’re an alpha and all that?”

“We’re dating, I think.” Grian stops to think about it. “Well, we haven’t said that, but we’re partners. We call each other partners. I should probably ask, actually. Maybe I will once Iskall’s back to normal.”

“You should do that. Figure out if you’re exclusive or whatnot.”

“Oh? And why do you care if my relationship is exclusive, Scar?” Grian leans in, a wide grin on his face as he raises an eyebrow. “Got something you want to tell me?”

“Shut up.” Scar pushes at him, gently, and Grian squawks as he tips over. “Oh, shoot. Sorry! Sorry!”

He helps Grian up, and if his hands linger a moment too long on Grian’s arms, well, that’s no one’s business but his and Grian’s.

“Anyway!” Scar says. “Have fun with Mumbo and Iskall. Oh, and can you tell Mumbo I broke the vault thingy?”

“What vault?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Scar pulls at his collar. “See you in a few days, Grian.”

“See ya.”

Grian walks a few paces away before he pauses and turns around.

“Are you and Cub together?” he asks for some reason. Scar hates talking about his relationship with Cub, hates trying to put a label on something that just _happened_ without any conscious decision, but he definitely doesn’t want Grian thinking Scar isn’t available as an option if it turns out his relationship with Mumbo and Iskall isn’t exclusive.

“Yeah, kinda. Why?”

“Just wondering… kinda?”

“It’s,” Scar flounders, “We help each other out. And go on dates sometimes. I think. Maybe those are just business meetings.” His mood sours, and he tries to shake the sudden negativity away. “I’m definitely available, though. If you, y’know. If you ever feel like stopping by.”

“So what you’re saying is,” and Scar’s blushing before he even knows what Grian is going to say, knowing from the look on his face that it’ll be filthy. “That if I wanted to sneak up on you while you’re terraforming and bend you over the nearest block-”

Scar covers his face in his hands, and Grian snickers.

“Maybe,” he says. Grian’s laughter abruptly cuts off.

“What, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Scar chances a peek, and sees that Grian’s face is just as red as his own. “Aww, did I embarrass you, G-man? Didn’t think I’d answer like that?”

“No,” Grian lies. “I’m fine. Alpha brain’s just going haywire ‘cause Iskall and all tha- oh, _fuck_ , Iskall! Sorry, Scar, you know how it is. I’ll see you next week. We can finally get those elytra!”

And he’s gone, rushing off to wherever Iskall decided to spend his heat, leaving Scar standing alone among his crops. He watches Grian go (and damn, hate to see him go but love to watch him leave, _indeed_ ) before getting his communicator out and calling a friend he’s barely seen at all lately but who he knows can answer his question.

“Scar? It’s almost bedtime for ol’ Bdubs. Whaddya want?” Bdubs’ voice is endearingly aggressive, and noticeably tired. It’s barely sundown, but Scar should’ve expected this from him.

“Hey, Bdubs, quick question. What’s it like to bang an alpha?”


End file.
